


Спокойный разум

by Tamiraina



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Illusions, Other, PWP without Porn, Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Это началось с того, что Фонг сказал Маммону, самому могущественному эсперу в мире, что любой сможет преодолеть их иллюзии, если достаточно сконцентрируется. Ну, Фонг должен был догадаться, чем все это закончится.
Relationships: Fon/Mammon | Viper
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 5
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Спокойный разум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Calm Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659719) by [Kosaji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji). 



> Примечание: Поскольку гендерная принадлежность Маммона остается загадкой, в англофандоме авторы часто используют в его (ее) отношении местоимения “они”, “их”. Переводчик честно старался избегать в тексте любых намеков на пол иллюзиониста, но при этом использует мужскую форму имени Маммон. Будем считать, что в бытность свою офицером Варии он(а) представлялся(лась) как мужчина.

Это началось, как и все между ними, со случайного комментария.

Это началось с того, что Фонг сказал Маммону, самому могущественному эсперу в мире, что любой сможет преодолеть их иллюзии, если достаточно сконцентрируется.

Это началось, после насмешливого ответа Маммона, что их иллюзии превосходны, и Фонг не сможет их преодолеть.

Это началось, когда Фонг сказал, что его концентрация абсолютная, и ничто не может ему помешать, когда он медитирует.

Ну, Фонг должен был догадаться, чем все это закончится.

***

— Интересно, ты думаешь, что у тебя больше силы воли, чем у меня? — спрашивает Маммон, паря посреди комнаты.

Завернутый в голубые щупальца Фонг улыбается, не разжимая губ.

— Я уверен, что говорил о большей концентрации, — отвечает он, проходя сквозь иллюзии, будто их нет.

Хотя между ними был равный счет, к его досаде единственным человеком, всегда избегавшим иллюзии Вайпер был Реборн.

— Хм, — Маммон отворачивается, когда Фонг садится на маты, кладет руки на скрещенные ноги и закрывает глаза, начиная дышать в привычном ритме.

— Закрываешь глаза? Думаю, это жульничество, — Маммон уже начинает творить свои иллюзии, и голос раздается сразу со всех сторон. Губы Фонга дёргаются, но он ничего не говорит, зная, как сильно Маммона раздражает игнорирование.

Накатывает ощущение множества лапок на спине и руках, и Фонг может представить, как Маммон усмехается, глядя, как по нему ползают муравьи и многоножки. Вместо этого он концентрируется на дыхании, вдыхая через нос и выдыхая через рот.

Вдох, выдох.

Жуков нет, это только иллюзия.

Вдох, выдох.

Здесь ничего нет.

Вдох, выдох.

Ощущение ползающих насекомых исчезает и Фонг давит улыбку, ожидая, что предпримет Маммон, когда поймёт, что он сломал их иллюзии.

Следующая попытка — температура, которую Маммон меняет от обжигающе холодной до настолько высокой, что Фонг начинает обливаться потом, хотя и сидит спокойно.

Тем не менее, эти иллюзии он также игнорирует, все глубже погружаюсь в медитацию.

Он улавливает шорох ткани за спиной, а затем холодные пальцы оглаживают его челюсть.

— Ладно, давай попробуем кое-что ещё.

Гибкая фигура опускается к нему на колени — тёплая и знакомая.

Маммон проводит ладонями по его рубашке, вцепляется пальцами в плечи, прежде чем опустить их на грудь.

Что-то острое прижимается к его горлу, и он замирает, не зная, настоящий ли это нож или еще одна иллюзия. Против его ожидания, Маммон не прижимает нож ещё сильнее. Вместо этого поворачивает лезвие и ведёт им вниз, разрезая рубашку.

Горячие губы целуют его грудь, прямо над рисунком дракона, и он резко втягивает воздух.

Маммон смеется, и он мысленно встряхивается, вновь концентрируясь на дыхании. Правда, это оказывается немного трудно из-за чертенка, сидящего на его коленях и исследующего губами его шею и грудь. Он одновременно чувствует больше одного рта на своей коже, и требуется немало усилий, чтобы отличить реальный от иллюзорного. Но, конечно же, Маммон не облегчает задачу, когда срывает с него разрезанную рубашку и прижимается тёплым телом к его спине.

Две пары рук работают вместе с множеством ртов — или это только языки? — лаская его тело.

— Я знаю, что ты делаешь, — говорит Фонг, когда Маммон поудобнее устраивается у него на коленях. Ноги обвиваются вокруг талии Фонга, а бедра прижимаются к паху.

К его досаде, план Маммона работает.

— Тогда у тебя не должно быть проблем, — говорит Маммон, потираясь бедрами о его эрекцию.

Фонг тихо смеется, меняя стратегию. Вызов принят.

Он ни капли не удивлен, когда с него исчезают штаны, оставляя его абсолютно голым на полу. Это заставляет его обратить внимание на то, как прохладно сейчас в комнате и какое теплое у Маммона тело, которое сейчас плотно прижимается к нему. Конечно, есть и другие иллюзии: рука на его плече, губы на горле и царапающие татуировку ногти. Кажется, Маммона особо интересует его татуировка, несмотря на то, что они вместе уже два месяца, и они видели ее уже несколько раз.

— Знаешь, ты ведь можешь спросить о ней, если тебе интересно, — предлагает Фонг. Руки тут же исчезают, и Маммон ощетинивается у него на коленях.

Это действительно мило — то, как остро он воспринимает некоторые вещи.

— Тебе обязательно нужно говорить прямо сейчас? — в голосе Маммона слышалась раздраженная обида, и Фонг однажды обязательно скажет, что считает это милым. Может быть, однажды, когда между ними будет пара стран.

Что-то влажное касается его горла, и он невольно напрягается. Маммон удовлетворенно хмыкает, сдвинувшись и толкнув Фонга так, что он оказывается лежащим на спине, а Маммон сжимает коленями его бедра. Предвкушение заставляет его кровь бежать быстрее, когда Маммон надевает что-то на его член — презерватив, понимает он.

— Сосредоточься, — говорит Маммон, когда что-то касается его задницы, в то время как Маммон садится на его член.

Он сдерживает крик, продолжая тяжело дышать через нос. Он чувствует искушение забыть о вызове, открыть глаза и насладиться видом Маммона на нем. Но он не из тех, кто так просто сдается, даже если это просто глупое пари. Он с усилием абстрагируется от физических ощущений, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании. Щупальце, проникающее в него, исчезает. Даже жаль. Это было довольно приятно.

Маммон начинает двигаться на нем в тот же миг, когда иллюзия щупальца исчезла. Маммон двигается быстро и резко, для равновесия упершись руками в грудь Фонга. Он почти ждет, что иллюзии вернутся, но Маммон играет грязно, подбрасывая в его разум образы сверкающих фиолетовых глаз и раскрасневшейся кожи. Маммон наклоняется вперед, надавливая на его грудь, чтобы изменить угол и качнуться на нем. Мягкая грудь касается его кожи, когда Маммон двигается, и он может видеть ее в своем разуме - мягкая и бледная, с розовыми сосками и как раз такая, чтобы идеально лечь в ладони. И очень чувствительная. Он помнит, как однажды довел Маммона почти до потери сознания только лаская грудь.

И словно вызванные его мыслями, воспоминания о том дне заполняют его разум. Он помнит, как покраснело лицо Маммона, как извивалось их тело, когда он играл с их грудью, пока они не задрожали у него на коленях. На самом деле, он помнит тот день даже слишком хорошо, особенно то, что произошло потом и включало в себя Маммона и армию щупалец. Фонгу приходится вцепиться пальцами себе в бедро, используя боль, чтобы переключить внимание.

Морок рассеивается, оставляя не такое уж слабое удовольствие от движений Маммона на его члене, но ему уже не грозит опасность потерять контроль.

Фонг издает смешок, вслепую двигая рукой, чтобы схватить Маммона за талию, пальцы легко обхватывают их бедра.

— Вот это была настоящая иллюзия, — хвалит он, и память о том дне все еще кипит под его кожей. Губы чуть дрогнув на мгновение замирают на его шее, перед тем, как Маммон сдвигается выше, чтобы укусить его за губу.

— И все же этого было недостаточно, — говорит Маммон, изображая раздражение, но в голосе слышится скрытое самодовольство. И это заставляет насторожиться. Самодовольство в голосе Маммона никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. Что-то длинное обвивается вокруг его рук, удерживая их внизу. Фонг мог бы легко разрушить эту иллюзию, но он ждет следующую уловку Маммона. Отчасти из-за того, что хотя медитация и отвлекает его от некоторых физических ощущений, но далеко не полностью, и ему приходится прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы подавить желание опрокинуть Маммона и завершить эту битву.

Но это значило бы проиграть.

— А ты извращенец, Фонг, не так ли? — говорит Маммон.

Фонг почти открывает глаза. Почти. Извращенец? И это говорит человек, который сражается иллюзорными щупальцами?

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь одолеть мои иллюзии? Ведь ты почти попался на последней? — Маммон почти задыхается, двигаясь на нем все быстрее. — Но позволь мне кое-что сказать тебе… — Маммон внезапно замолкает, прижимаясь всем телом и вытягиваясь так, что губы почти касаются его уха. — Откуда тебе знать, что это действительно я? Я могу сейчас стоять у двери и смотреть, как ты трахаешь воздух, и ты даже не заметишь этого.

Это нелепо, думает Фонг, даже если сомнения и закрадываются в его разум.

— Нет, ты так никогда не поступишь, — отвечает он вместо этого.

— Ты уверен? — настаивает Маммон, проводя рукой по его лицу, чтобы потом за волосы оттянуть его голову назад. Укус в шею заставляет Фонга дернуться, толкнувшись вверх, что вызывает стон у Маммона. — Все это может быть у тебя в голове, а ты даже не будешь об этом знать.

— Я знаю тебя, — говорит Фонг, и Маммон замолкает. — Ты любишь играть в игры разума, иначе это будешь уже не ты, — он стискивает зубы, когда Маммон сжимается вокруг него. — Ты предпочтешь ничего не говорить и просто подождать, когда все закончится.

Наступает пауза, после чего Маммон усмехается, вновь поднимаясь на колени.

— Ладно, хорошо. Это все таки я. Но… — Маммон начинает двигаться так же быстро, как в самом начале, и Фонгу приходится сдерживать проклятия. — А ты помнишь? Презерватив в самом начале?

Фонг, сбитый с толку, кивает, хотя его бедра начинают двигаться в такт движениям Маммона.

— Ты ведь не знаешь, правда это или нет?

В его голове раздается рев, в животе как будто разгорается пламя при мысли, что он трахает Маммона, а между ними ничего нет. Кончить в иллюзиониста — и его семя вместо того, чтобы остаться в презервативе, выплеснется внутри Маммона. Так глубоко внутри, что понадобится несколько минут, чтобы оно вытекло наружу.

— О, кажется, тебе это нравится, — смеется Маммон, когда Фонг дергается, и двигается на нем все быстрее и быстрее. — Ты хочешь кончить в меня? Хочешь узнать правду?

Маммон насмехается над ним. Вместо того, чтобы бросить Фонгу вызов, чтобы он разрушил иллюзию, Маммон заставляет Фонга выбрать, что реально. Есть презерватив или нет? Решишь продолжить упрямится и удерживать концентрацию или сдашься?

В конце-концов, Фонг всего лишь человек.

Визг Маммона, когда он опрокидывает их на пол, приносит удовлетворение, хотя и не такое сильное, как возможность в десятикратном размере отплатить наконец Маммону за прошедший час.

(Презерватив все-таки был и Фонг изрядно этим разочарован, но Маммон огрызается на него, заявляя, что он должен пройти обследование перед тем, как заниматься незащищенным сексом. Так что, все в будущем.)


End file.
